Produce a comprehensive, accurate, well-organized, and attractive report of the Director. The tasks are seen to be interrelated and interdependent and will be approached in the following order: program analysis during the second and third months of the project; disease statistics based on the preliminary findings of the program analysis task; and development of a scientific classification scheme based upon results of the first two activities. Finally, following the compilation and analysis of all relevant scientific and programmatic data, a comprehensive and attractive Director's report will be developed. It is proposed that this will begin during the fourth month of the project and the fifth and sixth months will be devoted to technical writing, graphics and layout designs, and development of the draft manuscript. By the seventh month, a draft would be completed and ready for review by the various organizational levels of NIAMDD and the Director.